Last Six:Volume 1
by AthenaWarGoddess
Summary: Follows HP,RW,FW,DM,NL,&BZ as they liv seprate lives that come 2gethr thx 2 Voldie.M 4 lemons,refrences, and language in l82 chaps.Dedicated 2 goddessqueenisis 6 caractrs mentioned r not paird.plz R
1. Last Six

**Disclaimer: **Ummm…I'm sure you already know what I'm going to say, but I guess I'll say it anyway-I don't own Harry Potter though I did create some of the characters.

**Setting:** this story takes place three years after HBP. There are some HBP spoilers, so if you haven't read it yet don't read this. One thing diffrent is that Dumbledore is still alive. There may be other things that don't go with the book, but its my fanfic so i dont care unless it totly dusnt mak sense (plz tell me if this happens).Voldemort is still at large; George has gone off to promote WWW while Fred has stayed in England to keep the local shop in order. The other characters that will be in this story have been living a normal life and pursuing different careers. The reason for why Harry hasn't killed Voldemort yet is because he was severely injured, and has only just fully recovered. This story skips around a lot, so it may be a little confusing sometimes.

Last Six 

Harry was getting up from his bed just as the sun rose higher then the earth. He yawned and carefully removed himself from his bed so as to not hurt himself again. Dobby arrived quickly after, with a loud CRACK!

"Is there anything dobby can get for you Mr. Harry Potter, sir?" he said in his imperious way.

"No, that's alright Dobby, I think I'll go down to eat in the Great Hall this morning." he replied confidently.

Harry had been staying at Hogwarts while he recovered from the injuries he had received over a year ago from one of his encounters with Voldemort. Today was to be the first day he would eat with the other inhabitants of the academy.

After he got dressed he carefully walked down the many stairs to the immense Great Hall. When he entered, the entire school looked at him, and all conversation stopped. Then as if by a signal, everyone clapped at the same exact moment. Harry, shy and still weak, gave a slight, nervous nod and went to sit with the headmaster and professors.

Little did he know that wouldn't be the only odd thing that happened to him that day.

Ron woke with a start. He had had another dream about the day when Voldemort had attacked his house, the day when Harry was horribly hurt. Ron himself was also wounded, but had healed much sooner then Harry and some of the others. He crossed his messy and small one room apartment to his small bathroom.

He took a freezing cold shower, that normally would have shocked him out of the shower, but this morning he hardly noticed the numbing water course down his body.

As soon as he was finished, he took hold of the port key that would bring him to his job as chess teacher for muggles. The job didn't pay much, but it was fun doing what he loved, and it was as far away from the magical world as he could bear.

Draco was snoring loudly when one of the manors many house elves came to wake him up.

"Master Draco…breakfast is waiting for you in the parlor." She squeaked.

"Uggghh…I'll take breakfast in here today." He then rolled over and pulled his blanket farther over his head.

"But Master Draco sir, Master Lucius specifically said that you were to eat with the family this morning." She replied anxiously.

"Well that's just to bad. I'd rather not have to eat in the presence of his bitches. Tell him I'm sick." Draco hated his fathers many concubines, and hated to be around them, mainly because they always found a way to taunt him about not being the heir.

Draco had been all but disowned after he refused to kill Dumbeldore. Lucius was determined to create a new heir, and that was the reason he had numerous women living at the house.

The house elf soon returned, this time with the message that Draco would be carried down by some of the women if he didn't come down this instance. Draco quickly readied himself for the day, and went down for what he thought would be another horrible hour or so of listening to his father reprimand him and the many women agree with his father, while scorning and taunting him.

He had no idea how wrong he was.

Neville sat at his desk researching different plants in an attempt to find the cure for a horrible spell that included large boils that let out purple fluid and lasted more then a month.

He hadn't slept at all last night and was beginning to feel himself drift in and out of sleep. He finally decided it was time for a nap, when he heard a footstep on the floor. He quickly turned around with his wand raised. He was shocked out of his wits when he realized he was staring at Luna Lovegood, who had just walked through his fireplace.

"Wow, Neville, you've got a nice place. I hope you've checked for grekans, I read that they like houses with wooden floors and high ceilings. You better be careful, because once they meet someone they like, they stay with them until the person dies…" she rambled until she was stopped by Neville giving her a passionate kiss.

"Isn't it a little early for that? You look tired, were you staying up late again?" she continued unaffected by his kiss.

"Why are you here Luna, I like seeing you, but not right when I'm going to bed. What's up?" he replied, yawning.

"The order sent me to get you, they said it was urgent. I think it has something to do with Voldemort, but you won't know till you get there."

"Oh…so much for having a nap. I'll be ready in a second." He stretched, yawned, and then went to the bathroom to get clean, before returning to find her looking over his notes.

"Oh my Nev, you do have grekans! Those boils you describe here are the exact symptoms of someone who has been tickled by one!" she exclaimed, while he shook his head and flashed her a smile before grabbing some floo powder and walking through the fire to the Order's headquarters.

Fred was at the train station, saying good-bye to George. It would be the first time they had ever been separated for more then a day. George was going to America to promote WWW to the many wizards that couldn't get enough.

"Well, I guess this is the last time we'll see each other for a while. Good luck in America. If you find any hotties, make sure they have a twin before you bring them home. Just kidding George." Fred said teasingly.

"Whatever Fred. Good luck in England. Don't have to much fun without me." He replied.

"Like that's going to happen. I'm sure you'll be the one having all the fun."

The whistle blew, signaling the train was leaving soon. They gave each other a hug, looked in the others eyes as a last farewell, and George stepped on the train with one last wave.

Fred watched the train leave, and then walked back to his car. For a while he rode in silence on back roads, until he got far enough from the city to take flight. As he flew over the country he reflected on how different his life was without George, and wondered if he could ever get used to it.

The difference was going to get much bigger then he ever would have thought.

Blaise fell out of bed with a crash. He tended to move about in his sleep and usually slept on the floor for this reason. Last night had been different though. He had gone to bed early in hopes of getting a good nights rest for today's meeting. Unfortunately for him, the sleeping potion he had taken had been done slightly wrong, which caused him to sleep, but very restlessly.

After he had righted himself and the chair that had fallen, he went out on his small porch. The sun was just rising, and he could see the world changing colors magically before his eyes. The peace he felt that hadn't been with him in his sleep was now returning.

He got ready to go for a morning run. It had become a ritual for him after he had decided to blend in with muggles. It had started out hard and annoying, but he soon found it was a great way to exercise.

This morning he ran a route through a nearby park. Suddenly he stopped short. There in front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She had dark red hair, and blue/green eyes. Her complexion was light, and seemed to give off a lovely pinkish glow.

He forgot he was staring until she said…

"What, is there something on my face?"

"Oh…ummm…n-no, th-there's nothing wrong with y-your face, i-it's perfect. I mean…never mind." He stuttered embarrassed at being caught staring.

She laughed good-naturedly. It was the most beautiful noise he had ever heard, besides her voice. Her voice was husky, yet had high tones to it, and her laugh sounded like the lower notes on a flute, airy and melodic.

"That's good, I wouldn't want to be caught by such a handsome man with a pimple or anything like that." She replied flirtatiously.

He finally realized it was time he got home so he could go to the ministry for work.

"I-it was nice to meet you…I have to go…" he was about to leave quickly when she quietly said,

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Ummm…it's Blaise…what's yours?"

"My name is Aislinn. I'm glad I met you Blaise." She said the last sentence quietly, almost to quiet for him to hear.

They parted, each looking back exactly after the other had looked.

That definitely wouldn't be the last time they saw each other.

**A/N: **What do you think? This is my first story, and I'll take any critiques, good or bad gratefully. This story is going somewhere very strange. The six main characters will eventually meet up and Voldemort plays a HUGE role in how they come together. There will also be a lot of couples, so if you have any suggestions PLEASE tell me. I really want to hear from you, so R&R!I plan on giving credit to the people that help me, so you will be appreciated, though if I don't, you will still be appreciated.

Luv Ya!

Greta 


	2. Some Slight Answers

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, though Fred keeps telling me he'd love to be mine…

PPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZ R&R!so far only 1 out of 7 ppl have reviewd!that rly sux for my ego.right now its at the size of a penny!don't u wanna help me get it 2 blimp size agen?

Some Slight Answers

Harry ate his breakfast with little of the gusto he usually reserved for his meals as a student. To him, the only joy was sleep, where no one could hurt him or interfere with his mind. Every time he had woken up in the past year, it was as if he had been yanked from heaven, and brought back to hell, or in his case, reality.

Dumbledore cleared his throat quietly enough so that only Harry could hear.

"Now that you are mostly restored to your healthy and normal self, the Order wishes to speak to you. They are going to give you some options, but if you dislike them, then I wish to offer you a position on the staff, Defense Against the Dark Arts if you're willing. Please consider all of your options first of course, but please remember that Hogwarts could use someone with your talents." he stated quietly, in a very sincere way, though Harry could sense the man was anxious.

He shook his head in a slight nod and finished his almost empty plate.

"When do they want me to meet them?" Harry asked.

"They said that as soon as you were willing to come down would be fine." He ended this with a slight chuckle. "It sounded like they were afraid you wouldn't go at all."

"Okay. I think I'll go over tomorrow then, and get this over with." Harry was still tired from his short excursion, and the food had made him more so. "I'm going to have a nap in the meantime."

Harry tried to remove himself from the hall unnoticed, but failed miserably, as he heard the same empty clapping as when he had first arrived.

Before he exited, he caught sight of a brilliant red head, turned away from him though still instantly recognizable.

Ginny was-though he didn't know it at the time-crying.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ron made his way to the school.

Nothing made him happier then walking through those doors that were so different from those at Hogwarts.

Of course, this school did have a few drawbacks. The major one was that almost every single (and some not single) girl in the school had a crush on him. This had caused a lot of trouble for him in the beginning. He had never known what it was liked to be fawned over like Harry was, and he found it to his distaste. The girls wasted no time in letting their feelings be known, and he quickly acquired about 200 stalkers.

His phone had rung off the hook until he had gotten a new number. Unfortunately, they soon discovered this as well, and he was forced to use his magic to secure his peacefulness.

At first, adjusting to a muggle lifestyle had been relatively difficult, but he soon learned how to behave and what to do with all of the gadgets muggles relied on.

Magic was what he tried to keep furthest from his mind.

Since he was the chess teacher, which brought in a small fee that was just enough to live on, all of these said girls attempted to join.

Fortunately for Ron, you had to have extreme skill or extreme potential to get into the club. Only three of these girls got into the club, and only two of them really found any enjoyment in it.

He got there just before the students were let in.

"Hello Mr. Weasley!" said three lovely young ladies at the same time. The first was tall; about 3 inches shorter than Ron, who was 6'2". She had long auburn hair that lay straight against her back. Her eyes were the same color as emeralds with gold diamonds shining throughout them. Her name was Jacinda, and she looked like a model, if not to beautiful to be one. The next girl was of medium height, about 5'5. She had shoulder length curly blonde hair. Her eyes twinkled a light violet. Her name was Orea and she had a great figure, average face, though made interesting with her large nose and small mouth. The third girl was named Sari. She was in between the other two in height, perfectly 5'7", with mid-back length, wavy, brunette hair, put up in a way that allowed her to hold four pens and a pencil in it. Her eyes were simple brown, her body curvy, but not to the extent Orea's were. She had a studious appearance, but a quirky attitude that refreshed people, her wit and strangeness lightening any mood. Basically, Jacinda was like a long lost relative of Fluer, Orea a smarter and blonde version of Pansy, and Sari a mix between Luna and Hermione, with some added originality.

They were the three girls that had been accepted into the chess club, and all loved (or thought they did) Ron. Ron was intimidated somewhat with their devotion, but put it out of his mind to think about the tournament that was to be held later that day…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco grudgingly walked downstairs to the manors smaller dining hall. Yes, there were two.

"What do you want Lucius?" he spat the question out with as much hate as possible.

"Sit your ass down, bastard! Don't take that tone with me or you'll be on the streets faster than Calvine can give you an orgasm!" Lucius said menacingly back. Calvine, Lucius's favorite concubine removed her silk robe and started giving Lucius a blow job. He quickly succumbed to her talent and orgasmed, acting for the moment as if his son and his other concubines were in the room.

"Trust me Draco, if what I'm going to discuss with you wasn't so important, then you wouldn't be here. Now, before we start with our meal, I am willing to offer you one of my pets for your use during the meal." He swept his hand to include all of his concubines.

"No way in hell would I ever fuck at breakfast, have sex where you could watch me, or have sex with those disgusting dogs you call woman!" Draco was getting fed up now. It was bad enough he had to live with those shit holes, never mind being made to fuck them. He trembled at the thought.

"Fine, but don't expect to be offered one again. Now then, to business. The Dark Lord has contacted me. He has notified me that we must get out of England if we are to survive a horrible attack he has planned. I personally would be fine with leaving you here, but he insisted that you get out for future use. Not like you could do much, you're to useless to understand life for you will end if you stay here, though you'll probably stay anyway." Lucius said hotly.

"I would rather die then leave with you or without you so I can be used later by that son of a bitch." Draco said vehemently.

"That's fine with me, but be prepared to be punished severely by the Dark Lord. He doesn't take disobedience well." Lucius smirked.

Draco stormed out of the dining room, his robe furling behind him like an angry storm cloud, ready to shoot lightning out at the next person to aggravate him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Neville stepped into a room filled with wizards, witches, and chairs. It appeared that they had gathered every chair they could find and filled the room till people could hardly walk around, or even stand up from their chair.

"Hello Nev! We're so glad you could make it on such short notice!" cried Tonks excitedly.

Neville paled. The last thing he needed was Tonks upbeat presence right now. He was overly exhausted, and the boils made it even harder to comprehend his surroundings.

"Hi Tonks." He replied groggily.

"It looks as if you haven't slept in a week! I'm sorry that this is so important, or I would gladly let you go to sleep. Oh well…Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering why you were called." She stated in her bubbly and severely annoying way.

_I'd love to put her in a room with Malfoy…_Neville thought amusingly.

"Well, the reason is…" Tonks continued with only a slight pause for breath. "There has been reports of-"

"Tonks! You know we have to wait till Harry arrives. I'm sorry Neville to have had to disturb you. I was just informed that Harry would be coming tomorrow as he is still tired, poor dear." Mrs. Weasley said all this in a sickeningly sweet manner that made Neville think of a sugar coated lolli-pop.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. Does that mean that I can go?" Neville replied, ending with a large yawn.

"I haven't learned of anything that would keep you here. Make sure you get a lot of rest because tomorrow will be a very long day. Goodbye dear." Mrs. Weasley said in her overly loving way.

"See you later Nev! Have a good nap!" Tonks said exuberantly.

"Bye…" Neville said drolly before walking through the green flamed fireplace before he was tortured with their voices any longer.

_Now for some …_Neville didn't even finish the thought as he collapsed on his couch and fell fast asleep.

In the corner behind his wardrobe peaked a small creature that appeared to be a cat mixed with a bunny, just smaller. If he had seen it, then maybe he would have believed Luna for once.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fred arrived at his new home in the country that he had shared with George. They had decided to get a larger house away from the city for privacy and peace. The house boasted three levels, servants quarters, three car garage, beautiful terrace, in-ground pool, crown molding in every room, marble bathrooms, six bedrooms, and a magnificent library and large workroom where they developed most of their items.

To Fred, it looked like home.

_What to do, what to do…I should hire some people to keep up the house and decorate. Yes, that's exactly what I'll do…_ Thought Fred.

After parking his car in the middle garage, he walked inside and to the downstairs study. Once there he used a spell George and him had created to make the phone dial the perfect number for whatever task was needed at the moment.

Ring…ring…click. He heard the noise of someone breathing and was then greeted with…

"Perfect Services, how may I help you?" the voice belonged to what he assumed was a young and very bored woman.

"Hello, my name is Fred Weasley and I would like to hire a cook, maid, and gardener." He said with a matter of fact air.

"Why of course Mr. Weasley. To narrow down the lists of people, I need to ask you some questions." She said in a slightly less bored voice. What girl wouldn't after hearing Fred's voice, which was a number 9 on the sexy voice chart?

"Ask away." He replied unaware of the change.

"Okay…First, where do you live?"

"17 Meadow Valley, 20 minutes from London."

"How large is your house?"

"6,572 sq. meters is the size of the house and the grounds are 4 acres."

"Whoa that's large!" the young woman exclaimed.

"Yes, it is rather large."

"Do you have a place for these servants to live?"

"Yes, I have a servant wing with three bedrooms, a small living room, and two bathrooms. If they require more room I will have more rooms added on." He said the last part in a worried way, like the immense bit of rooms wouldn't be enough.

"I'm sure that will more than suit them." She had a glazed tone to her voice, one of total shock.

"Oh good, I was so afraid they would find it cramped."

"Ummm…when do you wish them to come?"

"As soon as is convenient for them would be convenient for me as long as it is within the month."

"Do you have any requirements for their gender or skill?"

"Well, I was hoping that the cook would be as good as my mother, that the maid had skill in organizing and decorating, and that the gardener could landscape my property. I will gladly pay them extra for these services."

"Excellent. I will be your new maid, my older sister Keegan will be your cook, and our brother Damek would love to be your gardener and landscaper. By the way, my name is Vian. Is it all right if we come over later today? It would be no problem." She said all of this quickly, excitedly, and impatiently.

"Well if you're sure it will be no problem, then that would be fine." Fred said this happily.

"See you later then." Vian said that shyly.

"I'll be waiting."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Blaise returned home, still in a daze from the beauty and perfection of Aislinn.

I wonder if I'll ever see her again…I sure hope I do. But she probably thinks I'm a total idiot. I was stammering worse than Quirrell. Oh well, I still want to see her again…

He set around to doing 20 push-ups, then 20 crunches.

When he finished he went to have some breakfast, then headed to his bedroom to get the portkey he used to get to the Ministry. He job was to track Voldemort, and this was the reason he stayed out of relationships and tried to stay unnoticed.

_To work I go. At least I'll have her to think about, so that my day won't be as boring as it usually is…_he thought happily.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:** What do you think? I know I wrote more for some then I did others, but there was more for them to do then there were for the others. I introduced some well-known characters (Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, & Tonks) as well as seven of my own characters. If you want to know what their names mean go to my profile. They all play big parts in the future story. hoo do u think Mrs.Weasley wood go best wid out of these six?if u ansr then plz giv me a reesun as well.Please R&R!


	3. Voldie's Relief

Disclaimer: My friend Sarah has this great saying: "When life gives you lemons, make grape juice and then sit back and watch the world wonder how you did it." The thing is that I'm all out of lemons, and that makes me think how many I would have if I owned Harry Potter…

Setting: This chapter takes place in an extremely expensive hotel in New York City. The only two people in this chapter will be Voldemort and Nagini, if you'd call her a person that is. Also, it takes place at the same time as the first chapter does and ends at the same time the second chapter did.

Warning: This chapter has whatever you call sex with a human and animal. Sorry, but Voldie's completely insane, and he is a snake after all.

Voldie's Relief

"Ahhh, Nagini, harder." This was said in a muffled way from under some emerald green blankets. From above the blankets you would have seen what seemed to be a very thin, bald person, somehow attached to a large coiled shape.

If you hadn't known it was Voldemort being…errr…releaved…by Nagini, it may have appeared to be one of those new fangled sex toys that everyone's buying.

Then there was a noise that sounded sort of like a squirt, and then a deep sigh, as well as some hissing.

More hissing was heard as Voldemort removed himself from his entanglement and placed his magnificent black with green emerald silk robe over his bony frame. He then conjured his wand and cleaned up the slight mess he had made on his magnificent bed. If you were wondering, all of the room's furnishings had been transfigured to his liking. The walls and lights had also been changed to black and torches, as he had removed the windows as soon as he had closed the door on the maid the other day.

The followingwas origionally inparsletounge, and the wierd words are the representations of either snake swears or evil laughter.

_Nagini, after I finish the spell and all of my servants are out of England, Potter and all of his annoying friends will be gone! SSSSSlpfffssssS that angel of Merlin!_

_I can't wait to learn about the muggles reactions master! They won't have a clue. Are you sure we shouldn't transfer all the women to some location for your enjoyment though? I would gladly help you punish them… _The eagerness in Nagini's voice would have been frightening to anyone who could have understood her.

_No Nagini, they are worthless and have horrible teeth. Anyway, I have American girls for that…_ He gave Nagini a terrible smile before Nagini continued.

_Ah yessssssssssss. That little one Snape brought you was deliciiiousssssssss, if you don't mind me saying. The food they eat must have caused this, because no British woman has ever tasted so yummy. Are you going to want another any time soon master? You know I would be happy to clean her up for you. _This statement was made with as much eagerness as the one before, along with drooling, and the licking of her snake lips.

_Silence! We will not discuss that now! I want to go over my plan while I have the chance. You never know when Snape could come back. Not like he'd want to the PPpsssssssSlltsp, but because he doesn't want me to kill him. After Harry's dead I'll gladly think of doing that._ He said this as if he were actually going to slit someones throat without one of his minions doing it for him.

_Tomorrow I will finish the spell and all the men in England will die! The women will remain there, completely cut off from the rest of the world! SSSSSSSSSSslllllllfPs! I won't have to worry about any English wizards bothering me for five years!_

A/N:basically this is haf of a chaptr cuz i coodnt think of wut els 2 write and i prolly wont write mor of it.if u dont get voldies plan,then ur gunna haf 2 reviuw and ask me wut it is.i don wanna b lik thos authrs hoo sa they won write nymor until they get reviews,so im not gunna b,but im not gunna do 1 that tells u mor till iv gotten mor.sry,but i don think its fair.if u dont think its werthy of a reviuw,then dont,but if u cood jus tell me wut sux bout it,i wood b in ur debt.


	4. Almost That Time

Disclaimer: Don't you hate how when you get home from school your feet are all sweaty? I just wanted to put that out there before I said I don't own Harry Potter.

Setting: We are now back with the usual six guys. If you were wondering about the time, or don't remember what I said in the setting part in the first chapter, then it is three years after Half-Blood Prince. This means they are all about 20, except for Fred who is…ummm…23? 22? Oh well, tell me if you know.

Almost That Time 

Harry walked up to his room. It was situated near the Griffindor house, but behind a picture of Merlin standing over a young Arthur. As Harry came toward it, Merlin waved and Arthur smiled.

"Red Ransom" Harry said. It was to be his new password. (A/N: yes, he is thinking about Ginny, and unfortunately Voldemort as well)

He walked into his room and plopped onto his large four-poster bed, decked out in red and gold. He looked out the window. Outside it was drizzling, that horrible rain that is really large but doesn't pour. It reflected Harry's own feelings at that moment perfectly. Harry was so tired, as if he had never gone up three flights of stairs twice in one morning before.

"Ginny…" he whispered almost inaudibly to himself.

I haven't seen her since-no, I won't think about that… 

_Why hasn't she visited me? I understand Ron, Fred, Neville, and Hermione, not visiting, but not Ginny. She wasn't there…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ron returned their salutation and entered the chess room.

"Hello class. I want you all to pair up and set your boards up like this." He held up a picture from a book that had a chessboard with different pieces all over it. This exercise got them ready for any combination, and there was a different one every day.

The ten other students all paired up, but the three girls were all fighting over who would play against Ron. While Orea and Sari were fighting Jacinda went to Ron and turned the heat in the room up at least by twenty degrees.

"Hey, Mr. Weasley." She said this in her smoky British accented voice, making sure to walk toward him swaying her perfect ass. "Will you play against me? You are a master after all, and I need all the help I can get." She said it so sexily, he was in shock, and almost drooling.

"Well-" he was cut off by Orea punching Jacinda in the jaw.

"I don't think so bitch! Get away from my man!" she put her arms around Ron in a protective way, as if a man eight inches taller then herself couldn't watch out for himself.

"Orea! I can't believe you punched her! Why can't we handle this in a civilized way?" Sari said this in dismay. It wasn't as if she liked either of them, but she disliked violence. (A/N: the real Sarah likes violence when it comes to taking over the world (lol))

Ron was confused as for what to do. The other chess students were all normal to dorky kids that didn't get in fights often. Also, he wasn't used to girls, especially ones who fought each other.

"Ladies!" he yelled before the daggers Jacinda was staring into Orea's head turned to kicks in the shin or a punch in the eye. "Christian, you are going to be paired with Jacinda, Cory, you will be paired with Orea. The others pair up together and I will be paired with Sari. Now!" the last part was said when he noticed no one was moving. Everyone was in complete shock, as they had never seen him like that. Sari was severly turned on, as were Jacinda and Orea.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco heard a weird sound and looked back just in time to see his father apparate right out from under Calvine, who fell right on her face.

"Bastard." She muttered before getting up. All of Lucius's harem were filled with love potions, and now that Lucius was gone, they had a lot of horniness that they needed to get rid of. They all looked toward Draco with hungry looks in their eyes.

"Ummm…ladies, may I introduce you to Bimble?" he thrust a house elf in front of himself and then ran up to his rooms away from the naked women who were running after him.

He was going to get a lot of action, if he wanted to or not.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Neville was sleeping when Tonks came through the fireplace. She looked at his sleeping frame in ecstasy. She had secretly loved him ever since they had met so many years ago.

She walked silently over to him and gently kissed him before leaving the same way she had come. Before she stepped through she said quietly…

"I love you Neville, though you will never know it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fred went and changed into some comfortable clothes. He was very pleased with what he had done so far, though he was still sad about George not being there.

He went to the servants wing and made sure everything was in order for his the three people who would joining him soon.

I wonder why that woman sounded so giddy…she seemed very nice at least. Her family has nice names…he thought to himself as he looked over what would be Vian's. It was already very grand, especially for a maid, but Fred was a kind man, and with all the money George and him had made off of their shop he could use his money for anything.

The phone rang, and he went to retrieve it.

"Hey bro! What trouble have you gotten yourself into so far?" George joked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing bro. I have just hired a maid, cook, and gardener, thank you very much." Fred retorted.

"I'm just getting onto a plane. I have decided to go there muggle style, seeing as I may never have another chance." George answered jovially.

"Ah, sounds like a great idea. Make sure you don't show your wand to strange girls." Fred laughed through the last sentence, which he was originally going to say in a motherly way, but he couldn't manage it.

"Oh shut up. I'll show my wand to any strange girl I want, if she's pretty enough that is…" the two of them continued their talk for a long while after, until Georges cell died because of the low battery. That would be the last time they would talk to each other for a long time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Blaise entered his office by way of a small pen that was in fact his portkey.

"Hey Blaise. I left some folders on your desk that you're supposed to look over." This was said by Pansy Parkinson. She was slightly fatter and tanner then she had been when they were in school, and last year had opted for a muggle boob job. (A/N: picture Pamela Anderson, just Indian and not as pretty or old.)

"Hi Pan. Sure, I'll have that done soon." He was daydreaming about Aislinn, and her boobs didn't enter into his thoughts. She held her stomach in to make her breasts seem even bigger, but he still showed no acknowledgement. This made her angry so she walked away, planning to have a nose job done later.

Women…Blaise thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Well? I got another review, from Tay finally! Happiness & Joy! Anyway, I'm only creating 26 females, and after they are created I will have a whole chapter just explaining what they look like and their personalities, as well as options for which guy they will be with. I know, Damek will die, but its not as if he's important. Oh yeah, Dumbles is going to die as well, just not because of Snape this time, like in the book. I think I'm starting to understand that everyone likes I'm Related To You? Better, so I'll try to finish the second chapter tonight, but no promises. Again, I need to ask for help with pairings for this. I'm completely clueless! No Cho/Harry or Draco/Hermione, but I think it's a free for all besides that. Oh, and remember, only femme slash for the Amazonian like tribe. Toodles!


	5. Last Words

A/N: Yes, I realize my humungous mistake. since when is Pansy a twin? Sorry, but all the P names get me confused. It was pansy, so just imagine i didn't say she was indian. K?

Disclaimer: This week was very interesting. Bomb threats, knives, fire alarms, kicked-in lockers…that's what's going on at my school. I doubt that I would be going there, or any school if I owned Harry Potter. Oh, yeah. This is going to be a pretty long chapter because I have to get all six characters to the same place by the end. The attack will take place in the next chapter.

Warning: There is smut, lemon, citrus, lime, w/e u wanna call it. I'll probably swear as well, but my crystal ball isn't clear, so pretend to be surprised.

Last Words 

Harry slept restlessly. He kept seeing flashes of Voldemort performing an evil ritual of some sort. He woke soon after, and forgot the dream as soon as he tried to remember it.

He looked out of his window and saw that it was about 10:00 am. He quickly showered, dressed, and asked for some food from a waiting Dobby.

After his quick breakfast he went downstairs to go talk to Dumbledore before going to the Order's headquarters.

He walked in as the professor was placing another memory into his pensive.

"Hello Professor. Did I come at a bad time?" Harry asked.

"No, of course not. I was just going to have you woken. Are you feeling better today?" his face showed concern for the young man's health.

"Better than yesterday, and good enough to go to the meeting, but I am still very tired. Seems weird how I can be so tired after sleeping for so long, but I am." Harry said this somewhat sullenly.

"Well that's good. Care for a lemon drop?" the headmaster asked cheerfully.

_Why do I always get the feeling he's senile?_ Harry asked himself.

"No thanks. What I came here to ask you about is Ginny. How is she?" He asked this with obvious concern, as he hadn't learned occlumency or legilimency, and didn't grasp the concept of not showing his emotions.

"Well, ever since the attack last year I have noticed a severe drop in her studies. Also, she doesn't sit with her old friends, or go to parties as she used to. I've tried to get her to talk to Professor McGonagall or me, but she avoids us, and everyone else. I'm wondering if it's because she hasn't seen Ron, Hermione's coma, or you being sick for so long. Maybe it's all of those." Dumbledore finished depressingly.

"Why didn't you tell me! I could have helped her! Why hasn't Ron been there for her?" Harry said, exasperated.

"We don't know. A few days after the attack he said goodbye to all of us, then left. No note, or any way of reaching him. We've tried everything, but we were unable to find him." Dumbledore's mood had sufficiently dropped since Harry had come.

"Holy Merlin. I can't believe him! That bas-" Harry was cut off by a voice in the fireplace.

"Harry, it's time for the meeting. Hello Dumbledore." Said Tonks.

"Oh. We'll talk about this later Professor." With that Harry threw some floo powder into the hearth, and walked in after saying "Grimauld Place"

He stumbled through the fireplace, into an overly crowded room.

"I'm glad you could make it Harry. Why don't you find a seat and we can start telling everyone our newest information." said a very worn out Remus. He motioned to an empty chair at the front, then went to the front of the room.

Dumbledore came through the fireplace next, and walked over to stand beside Remus. Dumbledore cleared his throat as to get everyones attention, then said the following line in all seriousness and sadness anyone could have mustered.

"Fellow wizards, we have cause to believe that many of you will die today."

* * *

Ron sat down to play with Sari. She was probably the best out of the whole chess club. This caused her to be asked out by most of the chess students. The ones that didn't ask her out either had girlfriends or were gay, because you couldn't help but like her. Ron himself was falling for her, but he hid it well. 

"So Ron, I mean Mr. Weasley, how young were you when you learned to play chess? How long have you been playing?" Sari asked innocently.

"Well, I'd say I was about five. I've been playing ever since then, so I've been playing for...fifteen years. How about you? Your to good to have just started." Ron said the last part quietly. Sari knew male behavior, and knew she had him wrapped around her finger.

"I have been playing since I was eight, so that would be ten years." Sari said, realizing Ron was even closer to her age then she had thought...hmmmm...

They continued, both on even ground for the moment. Sari decided to use this time to learn more about Ron.

"So...do you have any siblings? I have a younger brother, a real pain in the ass." The last part was said with good humor, though you could tell she was telling the absolute truth.

"Actually,I have five older brothers and one younger sister. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, me, and Ginny." He said the third name with disgust, and ended with a few shakes of his head, remembering the hardships he had faced because of his large family.

"Wow, and I thought one was bad." Sari was wondering if all of his brothers were as hot as he was, and came to the conclusion that they weren't.

They continued with such talk for the remainder of the period. Ron won of course, not surprising as he was the chess teacher, and had been playing longer then her. Finally, class was over and he was getting ready to leave for his job as a bartender. He usually worked the hours no one came in, so he used the small wages to help pay the bills. Before he was about to leave, Sari came over to him.

_Oh no. I wonder if she knows how irresistible she is...I have to stop this, she's one of my students! And my heart belongs to someone else..._His thoughts about the past tormented him. He was never able to completely forget her, or anyone from the past...

"Mr. Weasley? I was wondering if you would be kind enough to come to my house for more extensive training. How would tomorrow at eight be? Or would you rather come at six for dinner?" she said this nonchalantly, as if it didn't matter if he said yes or no, though it would really change her life completely if he said yes.

"Well, is it all right with your parents? I thinkI can come for dinner." His heart was dancing in his chest. He hoped it wasn't evident to her that he had been longing to meet her family.

"Well, seeing as my mom won't be home, she won't mind. My brother won't care either as he's going to be at a friend's house." Okay, so she made up the last part, but she'd make sure she got him out of the house.

"What about your dad?"

"My dad died beforeI was born. I'm sure he won't mind if you come over, though if you really need to make sure you could always go to the cemetery down the street..." she saw the pitying look in his eyes and wanted to make him laugh.

"Well then, I guess that would be fine." he waved good-bye to her and walked outside to find a good place to activate his portkey. All of a sudden a portly man in a maroon silk robe appeared in front of him.

"You are required at a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. It is extremely important, and if you are not present I can assure you that you will die." the short man was completely serious as he transferrd his message.

"Please come with me Mr. Weasley." and with that he took hold of Ron's arm and they apparated to a filled room of witches and wizards.

* * *

Draco ran up the stairs, forgetting that he could apparate, or maybe he didn't really want to get away... 

"Come on Draky. You know we'll get you eventually. You know you want us." The twenty women called after him.

Finally, he was at his room. He pulled the door open, and was just about to close it when they reached him. Labonita reached him first. Her clawed fingers pried the door open for the others to attack their newest victim.

Calvine jumped onto him, her naked body severely erecting his member. The others ripped at his clothing, prying it all off in a matter of seconds.

One was giving him a blow job, another fighting to give him a better one. Two were leached onto his neck, another glued to his mouth. Calvine had her fingers playing with his perfect ass. Labonita and another were sharing one of his hands, puting his fingers inside of themselves and over their perky breasts. Four were doing nasty things with his feet, another four dancing sexily, making sure his eyes were on them. One other had his other hand, sucking on it similar to how she would have sucked his cock. Finally, the last was playing with his long ungelled hair, and occasionally trying to rub his back but being almost bitten by Calvine.

_Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin! I thought I was gay! This changes everything! God they have great asses! I hope Calvine never stops...Merlin, what's the name of the girl giving me the blow job? Is she an angel?_

"You! Dancers! Come closer, and you giving me the blow job, don't you dare stop! Calvine, share me with the girl in my hair!" Then he grabbed the three girls playing with his hands. Throughout that, the girl that had been attacking his mouth moved to straddle his face. He obliged and his tongue slid inside gleefully. The three he had pulled toward him sat on his chest while his hands squeezed, rubbed, tickled, and entered them many times. Finally, the girl who had been fighting for his cock won, and shoved herself on him. This caused some movement, mainly a few girls falling off of him, but they soon got accustomed to the in and out movements.

_Oh, shit! I forgot to put a spell on my cock! They could get pregnant, I could get some disease! Hmmm...Well it could be worse. _With that he forgot everything and continued. He watched the dancers appreciatively, and only noticed the change of a fucking partner slightly. He didn't even realize when a plump, red headed witch apparated into the room.

"Oh Merlin! Draco! What the fuck is going on here!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

The women all became silent, and movement stopped. Draco hadn't heard as the sighs, murmurs, and loud moans from the twenty women around him.

"Why have you stop-" he started, before realizing Molly Weasley was standing before him. He jumped up, the women on top of him fell off with slight shrieks. He grabbed for his robe and covered himself while giving the older woman in front of him a death stare.

"Why are you here?" He asked meanly. Not only was she the mother of one of his worst enemies, but she had come right when he was about to have an orgasm.

"Ummm...you were requested at the Order meeting. You weren't answering your mirror, so I came by to see what was up." she stammered. Her eyes kept looking down to where a prominent lump protruded from under his robe.

"Oh...sorry,I was a little...preoccupied...is it important?" Draco put on his snob act and placed a sneer on his face.

"What? Oh, the meeting. It's very, very important. Dumbledore said it was a life or death matter." She was nervous just thinking about her loved ones dieing.

"Oh...well I guess I should go then...Don't move girls! I'll be back...You better drink some more of whatever Lucius was giving you though..." Draco gave the twenty women one more look before taking Molly's hand and apparating to the Order's headquarters, dreaming of naked women...

* * *

Neville awoke from a peculiar dream. He had been searching through a large house, trying, he thought, to get out. All of a sudden, he had heard a woman's voice behind him. He had started running toward it, but the door her voice came from kept getting farther away. He warmth on his lips, as if an angel had kissed him, and for some reason he knew. He knew he would never see the woman behind the door. It came to him clearer then any spell ever had, and he felt this truth course through him.

He looked at the clock.

_Time for work already...I guess I better get ready. Hmmmm...What a strange dream..._ He had been having odd dreams for the past few nights. They always seemed to start the same, but the door he couldn't pass through didn't always hide something as peaceful as a beautiful woman.

Soon he was ready. Before he walked through the hearth, he looked back at his bed, and could just imagine sleeping and finding that woman in his dream, but then he was at Headquarters, and all thought was forgotten.

* * *

Fred smiled to himself as he thought of George. They were so alike, and yet completely different. For one thing, their choice in girls. George liked the tall blonde type, and Fred liked the more sophisticated brunette or red head that was shorter. His first love had been Hermione, but he soon saw his little brother's own love for her, and anyway, she wasn't interested in him.

_That was so long ago. She didn't even have a figure...I wonder what Vian looks like..._His thoughts trailed away from women to lunch.

"I think I'll have some pancakes!" he exclaimed to himself happily.

He started making them. His mother had inspired the love of cooking in him, and ever since he had been a child he had wanted to be as good as she was. He knew he wasn't quite there yet, but he was getting close. He wanted a cook so that he would be able to get great meals when he wasn't able to cook for himself. Also, despite the fact that he could create something to clean the house and could make the yard beautiful with magic, he wanted company, and he knew he wasn't very good at designing things like that.

He devoured the delicious pancakes soon after, then went to have a late shower. He had gotten a love for muggle inventions from his father. Their ability to live comfortably without magic astounded him.

All of a sudden, there came a knock at the front door. He quickly put his robe on, and went to see who it was.

He swung the door open, and there stood three people. First was a short red head, with gray eyes and a smiling face. To her left was a slightly taller woman who looked about five years older then the first. Her hair was darker and less brown, though her face was very similar. He assumed they were about eighteen and twenty-three. The third person was a short young man. He had a pointier face then the women, but was definitely related to them. The first woman then started talking.

"Hello. Are you Mr. Weasley?" Fred shook his head 'yes' and she continued.

"I am Vian. This is Keegan and Damek. How do you do?" she stuck her hand out and he shook it warmly.

"I'm so glad you all could come on such short notice. Here, let me show you your quarters.Oh, and please call me Fred?" he guided them through the entry, across the front sitting room, past the kitchen, down a hallway, and into a delicate looking door.

"Oh my." Keegan muttered. In front of them was a medium sized living room. There were leather chairs and couches surrounding a large brick fireplace. One wall had a huge alcove built into the wall with two amazing windows behind it. On another wall were three doors.

"Those doors lead to the three rooms. The two on the right have an adjoining bathroom, while the other has its own. I'll leave you now to get acquainted with your surroundings. If you have any questions, I'll be in my study. It's down stairs, third door on the left." he departed after, sorry to have to leave, but he was expecting a message from the ministry.

When he entered the study, he found a man standing at his desk. His wand was raised immediatley.

"Who are you?" he asked, the past thoughts evaporating.

The man turned around and he saw it was Remus.

"Come on Fred. The ministry has been waiting for you." with that they walked through the hearth and away from the woman who had been just about to open the door.

* * *

Blaise had been working for a while when his boss came up to him.

"You're going to have to do that later Blaise. Dumbledore and the minister of magic are holding a meeting and every witch and wizard above eighteen must be present." the stout wizard looked unhappy about the whole thing, but Blaise wasn't paying attention.

_Oh shit! This must be important. Dumbledore isn't fond of notifying people of his discoveries, and the Minister isn't fond of Dumbledore, so this should prove very interesting..._With that, he put the papers and his pen down, and followed his boss to the auditorium. Once there, he was surprised to see that the room was so full, that the engorgement spells didn't seem to be doing much to help the stuffed people. As he entered, Dumbledore started his speech. How could Blaise have known that him being there would save his life?

* * *

A/N: I said most of it at the top. Basically, this will take place over a years time, so after the attack, expect it to skip over a lot of time. after this year is over, I'll start another story that will actually be the 2nd volume.Hmmmm...anything else? Oh. Sarah should have had the first chapter of our story on sataygre up by now, but she's been sick. I expect it to up soon though. The story is RANDOM! so be very afraid. Also, if you are afraid of bald people, remedial potions lessons, and hairy voldemorts, I would advise you to not read this story!lol 


End file.
